Blue Eyes
To był deszczowy, jesienny wieczór. Mike siedział w swoim ciemnym pokoju, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła był ekran włączonego komputera. Chłopak mieszkał sam, w małym mieszkaniu na drugim piętrze bloku. Odgarnął z twarzy swoją blond grzywkę, która nie miło wpadała mu do oczu, pochylając się bardziej nad klawiaturą, aby dostrzec w ciemności małe literki. Miał wielu znajomych, ale żaden z nich nie był mu zbyt bliski. Pisał właśnie z kolegą zza granicy, omawiając szczegóły ich spotkania, które miało się odbyć za tydzień. Jego telefon zawibrował na biurku, informując go jasno, o nowym powiadomieniu. Chwycił w dłoń swojego smartfona lekko marszcząc brwi. Odblokował telefon i zobaczył, że otrzymał wiadomość od dziwnego kontaktu, którego nigdy nie widział na oczy. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć aby zapisywał kogoś takiego, więc jakim prawem ten nieznajomy do niego wypisywał? Treść wiadomości to było zwykłe ,,Cześć", i nic więcej. Żadnego przedstawienia się ani nic takiego. Postanowił odpisać, aby nie wyjść na niemiłego. ,,Dobry wieczór. Znamy się może?" Wystukał na dotykowej klawiaturze i wysłał. Czekał na odpowiedź od tego kogoś, czując jak z każdą sekundą jego ciekawość o tym kimś wzrasta. Może to po prostu któryś ze starych kolegów, o którym zapomniał lub ktoś robił sobie żarty? ,,Nie sądzę abym miał zaszczyt cię poznać." W końcu otrzymał sms od nieznajomego. Miał spytać skąd ma jego numer i co robi w jego kontaktach lecz rozmówca zdążył go wyprzedzić. ,,Masz ładne oczy, takie niebiskie." ,,Mam dla ciebie propozycję." Kontynuował. Mike nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć, a w jego głowie panował lekki mentlik. Myśl o tym kim jest ten człowiek nie dawała mu spokoju. Wpatrywał się w ekran telefonu jak zahipnotyzowany. Ekran komputera wygasł, przez brak jakiegokolwiek użytkowania i zostało tylko oślepiające, ostre światło smartphona, którego nie zdążył przyciemnić przed zgaszeniem głównego oświetlenia. Cały czas czytał te same wiadomości w kółko, aż w końcu ten trans przerwała wiadomość. ,,Oddaj mi je." Wiadomość brzmiała jak rozkaz, od jakiegoś psychicznie chorego człowieka, czy mordercy. To napewno jakieś żarty! Poczuł jak zimne krople potu spływają po jego plecach, a włosy na karku stają. Odczuwał ogarniający go strach, przez myśl o znaczeniu "Oddania" oczu. Nagle, drzwi od salonu zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Podskoczył na krześle upuszczając telefon na podłogę. Biedny telefon. Podszedł do wyłącznika światła, aby móc cokolwiek widzieć, lecz okazało się, że nie działa. Ale czemu? Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał pięć minut przed północą. Ten fakt nie pomagał ani trochę. Wszedł do salonu i zamknął otwarte okno, pod którym na podłodze widniała kałuża wody, zapewne spowodowana deszczem. Znalazł szybko jakiś ręcznik i wytarł mokrą plamę. Po tym, jeszcze chwilę pomyślał o dziwnym kontakcie i niepokojących wiadomościach, po czym zwyczajnie poszedł spać. Śniło mu się, że stoi na środku kompletnie pustej ulicy. Po bokach widać było kilka budynków i park, bardzo znajomo. Wyglądało to jak miejsce niedaleko którego mieszkał, lecz coś tu było nie tak, nie podobało mu się to. Otaczał go nieprzenikniony mrok, a wokół unosiła się gęsta mgła, która dawała mu słabe pole widzenia. Przed nim stała nieznana mu postać ubrana w odcieniach szarości. Jedyne co wyróżniało ją z całej scenerii w ciemnych kolorach, to jaskrawoniebieskie oczy. Przez jakiś czas niesłyszalny był żaden dźwięk, pomijając jego niespokojny oddech, aż postać uśmiechnęła się i przemówiła spokojnym głosem. — Chyba niebezpiecznie jest tak stać nas środku ulicy. W tym momencie Mike'a przeszył ostry, niewyobrażalny mu dotąd ból. Chłopak upadł na ziemię słysząc tylko psychiczny, oddalający się śmiech brzmiący mu echem w uszach. Obudził się dopiero w białym łóżku szpitalnym. Nie wiedział co się stało z nim samym i stracił poczucie czasu. Podpięty był do skomplikowanego mechanizmu utrzymującego go do tej pory przy życiu. Do sali weszła schludnie ubrana pielęgniarka. Szybko jednak wybiegła widząc, że chłopak już się wybudził. Mike tylko patrzył otępiale na również białe drzwi, którymi kobieta uciekła. Oprócz niego na sali było jeszcze kilka osób leżących w białych pierzynach. Wszystkie w śpiączce. Otaczała go czysta biel. Pielęgniarka wróciła z lekarzem. Zaczęło się wiele pytań na mnóstwo tematów. Okazało się, że potrącił go samochód. Ten sen... On był taki realny, a może to nie był jednak sen? A może dalej śni? Lekarz stwierdzając, że wszystko jest w porządku odpiął od niego niepotrzebny sprzęt i zajął się innymi pacjentami potrzebującymi pomocy. Na łóżku obok leżała mała dziewczynka, która nie sprawiała dziwnych pozorów. Nagle obudziła się i gwałtownie odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, a z jej oczu i ust leciała krew. To był chory widok niczym z horroru. —To nie koniec zabawy, on już tu jest. Powiedziała do niego, a maszyna monitorująca jej pracę serca wydała tylko długi, charakterystyczny pisk Lekarz nie zdążył nawet zareagować, gdyż w całym szpitalu rozległ się alarm przeciwpożarowy. Cała sala wnet pogrążyła się w gęstym dymie, a w drzwiach stanęły płomienie czerwonego ognia, zbliżające się coraz to bliżej łóżka na którym leżał. Mike spanikował i spojrzał w telefon, który trzymał w dłoni. Wyświetlał dwie nowe wiadomości od nieznajomego. Jedna brzmiała: ,,Czy lubisz bawić się ogniem? Bo ja wręcz kocham. Może pobawimy się razem?" Druga wiadomość zawierała plik formatu jpg. Zdjęcie kanistra z benzyną i szpitala, w którym obecnie znajdywał się chłopak. Czytając to i na zmianę patrząc na płomienie, które zajmowały już większą część sali, zaczął płakać modląc się o życie. Słabo wstał z łóżka szpitalnego i podszedł do okna, które było uchylone, lecz było jednak za wysoko by skakać. Wokół słyszał krzyki płonących osób. Ci ludzie umierali, tracili cenne życie. Szybko oddychał, a dławiący dym wypełniał jego płuca. Strasznie kręciło mu się w głowie, miał ochotę upaść i nie wstawać z zamkniętymi oczami. W płomieniach widział sylwetkę taką jak ze swojego snu, a raczej koszmaru którego miał, a może dalej ma? To co się działo było dla niego koszmarem. — Obudź się. Powtarzała nieznana postać. Chłopak nie wiedział o co chodzi. Instynkt przetrwania wziął jednak nad nim górę. Otworzył okno i bez pochamowania skoczył, uciekając przed destrukcyjnym ogniem. Zobaczył, że leży na klatce schodowej, a nad nim pochyla się sąsiadka. — O mój Boże, szczęście, ze nic ci nie jest chłopcze. Powiedziała starsza pani pomagając mu wstać z zimnej ziemi. Mike znowu zaczął płakać, miał już dość jakichś chorych snów, a ten cały strach i stres... To nim panowało. Bał się, że koszmary nie dadzą mu spokoju. Wiedział, ze właśnie znajduje się na ,,jego" terenie gdzie to ,,on" ma władzę nad rzeczywistością, którą może zmieniać w dowolny sposób. Aż dziwne, że sam się w tym nie pogubił. Dopiero teraz Mike zdał sobie sprawę, że gapi się na poniszczone schody jakby były czymś ciekawym. Sąsiadka zaprosiła go do siebie na herbatę. Opowiedział jej wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Starsza kobieta była bardzo miła i wyrozumiała, lecz mimo to bał się, że to także może być tylko iluzja, która ma za zadanie rozproszyć jego uwagę gdy coś okropnego czai się za rogiem. Po rozmowie z sąsiadką postanowił zaczerpnąć porady specjalisty. Wyszukał w internecie adres dobrego psychiatry i od razu poszedł złożyć mu wizytę. Droga minęła mu spokojnie. Co jakiś czas widział kątem oka sylwetkę mężczyzny, którego tak bardzo już miał dość. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zapukał delikatnie do drzwi. Otworzyła mu kobieta w średnim wieku. Zaprosiła go do środka i spytała się czy chce coś do picia. Mike jednak podziękował mówiąc, że niedawno pił herbatę. Kobieta spytała się go jaki ma problem, a po opowiedzeniu całej historii przepisała mu jakieś leki uspakajające i kazała mu wrócić za tydzień i powiedzieć czy coś się zmieniło. Chłopak na początku nie był przekonany co do skuteczności leków, lecz postanowił zaufać specjalistce i udał się z powrotem do domu. Będąc już w domu od razu zażył leki z nadzieją na cud, który jednak się nie wydarzył. Pozapalał wszystkie światła i pozamykał okna. Drzwi jednak zostawił otwarte na wypadek gdyby musiał uciekać. Włączył telewizor i komputer, a także radio w kuchni. Był sam lecz dzięki temu czuł się jakby w domu było wiele ludzi, którzy mogą mu pomóc gdy tylko usłyszą jego krzyki. Zrobił sobie kolację i usiadł na balkonie patrząc na zachód słońca. Może jednak leki pomogły? Nie widział nigdzie żadnej cienistej sylwetki. Nie działo się też nic niepokojącego. W końcu mógł odpocząć... Zamknął oczy i po chwili zasnął, zagłębiając się w marzenia senne... Aż tu nagle BUM! Gołąb walnął w ścianę... Mike obudził się przerażony i po chwili zaczął się śmiać ze swojej głupoty. Już chyba do reszty ześwirował, że boi się jakiegoś głupiego ptaka. Wstał z krzesła, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą tak wygodnie mu się siedziało i wszedł do mieszkania. Zastygł jednak w progu nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Salon był całkowicie zdemolowany. Na ścianie widniał wielki napis ,,POBUDKA" wyryty czymś ostrym. Chłopak przeszukał pomieszczenie lecz nie znalazł niczego innego. Nic także nie zginęło. Jego uwagę przyciągnął telewizor, który pokazywał jak siedzi na kanapie i bawi się nożem po czym wycina napis na ścianie. Jego pierwsza myśl mówiła mu, że to nie może być prawda lecz im dłużej myślał, tym bardziej realne zdawało mu się być to nagranie. Gdy spał, śniło mu się, że siedzi na piaszczystej plaży. Znał to miejsce. To tutaj przychodził z mamą i bratem każdego popołudnia aby pobawić się w wodzie i pooglądać statki. Teraz siedział tam sam. Wokół nie było żadnych ludzi, a jedyny dźwięk jaki słyszał to skrzekot mew i szum fal. Przez cały czas widać było jak rysuje patykiem w piasku, a sen przeplatał się ze wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą widział był napisany przez niego napis ,,AKDUBOP" i zdjęcie martwej rodziny. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że widział wszystko jak w lustrzanym odbiciu, a napis na piasku brzmiał tak samo jak ten na ścianie. Patrzył teraz na telewizor pustym wzrokiem. Pokazywał on końcówkę jakiegoś dennego filmu. Nie zauważył nawet, że drzwi magicznie zniknęły. Miał już po prostu dość patrzenia na cokolwiek. Gdyby tak... Nie, to zbyt łatwe. Tak po prostu się poddać i okazać słabość. Gdy leciały napisy końcowe usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Wzdrygnął się i spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk. Wszystko zdawało się być normalne. Przedmioty stały na swoim miejscu, a napis zniknął. Telewizor stał wyłączony. Mike wstał z podłogi i podszedł do drzwi. Spojrzał przez wizjer i otworzył drzwi, za którymi stał... Nikt nie stał... Pomyślał, że się przesłyszał i poszedł spać nie przejmując się tym co może się stać. Reszta nocy minęła spokojnie. Nie miał już żadnych koszmarów. Wstał rano wypoczęty nie myśląc o tym co go spotkało do tej pory. Jednak coś było nie tak, wszędzie było ciemno. Próbował się podnieść lecz coś krępowało jego ręce... Krzyknął na cały głos aby ktoś go usłyszał. Słyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował. — Trzeba było jednak się poddać... Osoba wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Skądś znał ten głos... Ale nie pamiętał skąd. Dni mijały, a Mike przyzwyczajał się do nowego otoczenia. Czasami miewał ataki paniki, bo widział ,,coś" w kącie pokoju. Ale przecież nie mógł nic zobaczyć... Jak to możliwe bez oczu? Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta